In a related art, it has not been expected that the configuration of a path in a network is released, but it is expected that a dynamic network prevails in which a path is autonomously configured, designed, and released in the future. As a network device that forms an optical network, there are a time slot interchange (TSI) that includes a function to configure a channel, a time slot assignment (TSA) that is allowed to change a channel, and the like. The TSI is more expensive than the TSA, so that there is a demand to manage a dynamic network through the TSA.
In an optical network that is formed by the TSA, there is a technology by which a new path is configured based on a policy in which paths that are allowed to be used at the time of configuration of a path are searched for, and a path using the shortest wavelength is selected from among the plurality of found paths. In such a technology, for example, a path using the shortest wavelength is selected from among wavelengths that are currently being used by further paths. When there is no wavelength that is allowed to be used in the wavelengths that are being used by the further paths, a path using the shortest wavelength is selected from among unused wavelengths.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-200781 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-231322 are the related arts.